Resistance tales of Woe
by Baron Steakpuncher
Summary: The stories of the Chimeran War, told from Ethiopia to the Midwestern USA. Will cover the History of the Chimeran war and the Aftermath.
1. Woes of Ethiopia

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Resistance game series, these rights belong to Insomniac Games and Sony Computer entertainment, please support the official release….Ya magnificent Bastards**

 **Authors note: This is a series i have been thinking on doing for some time, basically i will be writing a story in a WWZ style about the aftermath of the chimeran war and what happened in it. Please note that this is my first PUBLISHED fanfic. I would appreciate some ideas as to what to do in this story and whether or not i should do specific regions of the world. The inspiration for this story largely comes from the following authors :LogicalPremise, DeathScytheVII and the youtube channel AlternateHistoryHub. You should all read/watch the works made by these people as they are of far superior quality to mine.**

 ** _June 1st 1974, Hawassa, Capital of the East African Empire_**

 _The man is dressed in a richly flowing robe, its bright colours in a patriotic red, yellow and green. The heavy crown on his head is shaped like a roaring lions head, and a servant gently takes it off and puts it on a yellow satin cushion. He is old in the extreme and a long white beard trails down his chest. Emperor Haile Selassie the 1st is looking every bit the part of a ageing aristocrat._

 _He sits down on the chair and gestures softly at me to speak._

 _(Myself)_ Greetings Emperor, may i ask you a few questions about the event known as the *Kubwa kufa?

 _(H)_ What of it?

(Me) Could you describe the beginning of it to me please?

( _H_ ) Certainly, it all started when the Red Curtain fell, I was attending a summit of the so called "League of Nations", League of Imperialists more like. I was speaking to the assembly on the issue of the Italians launching border raids from Eritrea for what seemed like the thousandth time when a lowly dignitary burst into the chamber, the man was calling out in Polish and i distinctly remember hearing the words "invasion" and "Russian". My speech was called off of course.

 _The Emperor has a distinctly sour look on his face at this._

(H) He hurriedly yelled from the podium he stood on in that lord be damned accent of his that made it difficult to understand a word he was saying… But the general point was gotten across by my translator. The Russians were invading.

( _Me_ ) As the only confirmed surviving witness to the * "Kucharski Address", what was the general response to the speech?

( _H)_ All over the place, as young people say nowadays. Grand Duke Michael of Finland actually went into cardiac arrest. The Polish and Rumanian delegates began yelling for phones to their homes countries. The only thing i really noticed was odd was that ex… president? I believe the word is? Well, anyway the senior diplomat of Germany Hindenburg . He calmly got up, raised a luger into the air and fired once. Once the shock was over he simply declared that the session was over and we should all inform our home countries of the situation.

( _Me_ ) This was when you fled Geneva?

( _H_ ) …yes yes i think it is… I called the embassy to immediately pack bags and head for the Imperial Airship _Solomon_. It took… perhaps two days? to pack up and leave, By this time we had received news that the baltic nations had fallen and Helsinki was besieged, I sent a cadre of diplomats to meet up with whoever was in charge of the Russian diplomatic division.

 _The Emperor looks despondent at this._

( _H_ ) Listen to me, diplomatic division. I sent my own cousin in that division… We never found out what happened to them…

( _Me_ ) Your Majesty?

( _H_ ) Oh? sorry, sorry. I just wish we knew what we know now… I mean i could have saved Addis Abba if we knew that the accursed things would feint an acceptation of a surrender to attack our best generals… Harar might not have fallen if we knew that the Goliath's carried Spires with them. I could have… i could have…

 _A diode on his majesties chest under the robes begins to beep rapidly, several trained medical professionals, two of whom are in the robes of priests of the Ethiopian Orthodox Tewahedo Church, enter the room and begin to treat the ancient man. The senior of the two approaches me._

 _(Priest)_ I was with his majesties entourage on the day we left Geneva, i can continue the story from here.

( _Me_ ) What was the reaction of the Ethiopian government?

( _Priest_ ) The Governors were split, about half of them wanted to follow the American's lead and shut our borders, the other half wanted to use this invasion as an opportunity to seize colonial lands such as Somalia and the Darfur.

(Me) So who won?

(Priest) In the end the isolationists won, and its a very good thing to. If we had followed Liberia's example and seized the neighbouring lands then _*Mapepo ya Kaskazini_ would have been drawn to us immeadilty, we were lucky we avoided attack until almost six months after the daedalus incident.

 _At this point the old priest is called over to the Emperor to administer some sort of medicine. The ceremonial guards show me out to the waiting automobile, Its and older model, and as it slowly chugs through the streets of Hawassa, I can only admire the throngs of people in the streets. This is Hawassa, the worlds largest city that contains 200,000 people…._

 ** _*Kubwas Kufa = Great Dying_**

 ** _The Kucharski Address was the entrance impromptu dress to the league of nations by Polish Ambassador Paul Kucharski. It is famous because it was first such dress to be recorded by live television. This is how the majority of the population of Europe found out about what would later be called the chimera. The speech gave an early warning to millions of people who were able to get out. It is estimated that 70% of european refugees got out of the continent because they had prior warning and thus prepared for the event. This was the largest source of such a warning._**

 ** _*Mapepo ya Kaskazini = Northern Demons_**

 ** _This story is something i have been wanting to do for some time, most of the inspiration comes from the author LogicalPremise. Please review for what country you want me to do in the future._**


	2. Woes of the Greeks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Resistance game series, these rights belong to Insomniac Games and Sony Computer entertainment, please support the official release… OF HISTORY!**

 **Authors Note**

 **So… i got a follower… (cheers in celebration) But thank you very much for thinking this was a decent story NathanHale2.**

 ** _Athens, Empire of the Greeks, Slavs and Turks_**

 _As I walk through the abandoned streets of this city i can't help but think what it would have looked like at its height. Although barely 30,000 people live here it is still the largest populated area south of the Danube. As I sit down at the cafe table with General William Gogola, i cannot help but admire the sights. Decrepit and dusty as most of the city is… there is still beauty to be found._

 _(Me)_ Greetings general Gogola, how are you today.

The man scowls and his long white moustache twitches apparently unamused at my good natured question and gestures at his missing leg.

(G) How the fuck do you think?

(Me) …Very well, Can you tell us about the event known as "the miracle of Thessaloniki"?. How did it occur?, why was it a miracle?, And why it was so important to the overall war effort?

(G) Well, when the Chimera invaded Europe in the 23rd of December 1949, the initial countries attacked fell within **Days** , i mean good grief it took them less than a day to roll over half of fucking Poland! The Romanians put up a bit of a better fight but when 90 percent of their armed forces were destroyed in the battle of the Danube… they just gave up. Bulgaria fell within slightly more than a week, though this was mostly a morale booster to the population. Really they were down to the city of Vidin by day two. The Albanians and Macedonians though? They held on for three goddamn weeks. They bought us the time to prepare our defences and for that we were able to get slightly more than half of our population across the sea to Alexandria, There is a reason whenever a Albanian or a Macedonite soldier or not passes by we have to salute. It wasn't just Europe that was affected mind you. Peoria and the east were fighting as well. And the turks were still fighting in Ankara by the end of February. Its just… not nearly as many people got away.

 _(Me)_ Why not?

 _(G)_ _Stares at me and grimaces._ They couldn't. We in Europe were lucky. We always had the sea to flee to. The Persians and Afghans? They had nowhere to go. We were lucky they stopped at Iraq and Syria. Else who knows what the fuck would have happened. But… at Thessaloniki? We were a holding mission. Our goal was to get out all the refugees and civilians onto the fleet of boats that were out in the harbour. And when i say there was a swarm of refugees you have No IDEA what i mean. Imagine a squirming… Mass of people, wriggling like worms to try and be the first on a boat. People were being trampled under foot and were offering anything and everything to get onto boats. I saw people offering jewels and gold, or wailing mothers trying to get a boat to accept there children. People were calling out in Greek, Bulgarian, Albanian and Yiddish to accept them. I have to give credit to the sailors there. They never wavered. I saw a royal navy cruiser, the _Leonidas_ get hit by no less than a hundred stalker rounds and still mange three trips out to the bigger cargo ships before she was sunk. But I was a sergeant in the 3rd division. We were the land forces and initially we were looking fucked. But we weren't the only ones fighting. About a hundred of those Italian elite soldiers… Bersagileri I think, were in the city on a training excursion. In the war i saw battle hardened veterans piss themselves at the thought of attacking the chimera. The Italians? They charged the fucking initial wave with Bayonets.

 _At this point he looks at me directly and points his finger as if to enunciate the statement._

 _(G)_ Let me repeat that. They charged fucking car sized scorpion bastards, Dog/tiger things the size of a fully grown bull.,and multi-eyed terrors from hell. With Bayonets. I don't know how much of a difference it made n the end since none of them survived the battle and i was shitting my pants from nearly being hit by a stalker rocket. But it was a fucking morale booster alright. And there were a few Bulgarians scattered throughout the mix, yelling in fury and generally acting like the blood thirsty maniacs there portrayed as in the film industry today. But the biggest surprise of the first fucking night? The Mafiosi. I honestly didn't know they had a presence in the city and apparently neither did the colonel judging by the witness of his face when i told him the news. And i have to say, the Bersagileri may have been insane bastards, the Albanians did not break a sweat when outnumbered and my own men were fighting like devils from hell… But the bravest action in that entire battle was when all over the city, from bars and nightclubs and seemingly abandoned warehouses. Men in suits and with bowler hats on their heads. Singing quite in Italian. Raised there Tommy guns and walked into the hoard. They drove the initial assault right out of the city. Even the Dons themselves were at it. Since somehow…and i don't want to know how. They pulled a motherfucking king tiger from their asses.

 _Seeing my incredulous look he repeats for me_

 _(G)_ A Royal Tiger as the Brits named it, the germans called it the Konigstiger MK6 Or by survivors of Thessaloniki as "that Mafia tank that saved our asses." And we held that line until march the ninth. Then…then the wounded including me had to evacuate. All the civilians were out of course. And so was half our countries population and ninety percent of the refugees. But… Less than forty men got out from Thessaloniki alive. That retired Turkish General who arrive don day three? Ataturk I think his name was? He shot himself when his position was surrounded. My Colonel got shredded by a Stalker Chain gun. The Mafiosi Tank was one of the last vehicles to fall. Ran out of fuel and was just sitting there in the road. Course the Chimera thought it was dead.. the bastards. So those brave Fucks just sat there pretending to be dead until a column of chimeran infantry walked by it and they opened up. My friend George said that the sounded of machine-gun fire went on for thirty minutes before the tank was finally swarmed. By the day before the wounded were evacuated i thought i was done fore. We had been communicated with of course and told that all wounded personnel were to be evacuated and then we would hold until our position was overwhelmed. We knew it was our duty, didn't mean we had to like it though. Some men tried to run past the chimeran forces… didn't work to well. I on the other hand was unluckily, or luckily according to my wife, Hit by one of those new augur rounds. Went strait through the outhouse i was taking a shit in and blew my bloody leg off. So i got sent out on the transport to Alexandria the next day. Less than a hour after i left the city fell… Don't know how to feel about that actually. Should i feel like a traitor for leaving them at that time? or luck feel lucky that i got out when i did?

 _(Me)_ If you had not gotten out then there is every possibility that the suez would have fallen much sooner than it did.

 _(G)_ Yeah.. well. Any other questions you wanna ask me before you go?

 _(Me)_ Yes. What happened to the rest of Greece after the evacuation?

 _(G)_ ** _sighs._** Well Athens fell less than a day after Thessaloniki. Last mainland area of Morea fell on the 18th of march. And i think the last De Jure territory of Rhodes was bombed by spires on the 22nd. But we got better. In the reclamation offensive and the following Congress of Sydney, we staked our claim to all of former Yugoslavia Turkey and Georgia, as well as the Crimea and Western Armenia.

 _(Me)_ What about Albania and Bulgaria?

 _(G)_ Mind what you say round here. _Gestures around to several very pissed off former soldiers looking at me like a proposed taking a dump in the war memorial._ It would be sacrilege to all that makes us greek to betray and ally like that. They bought us time with their lives. We will never forget that. _He stands up on a crutch and yells "O Theós na evlogeí aftés tis éndoxes Slávon" ! Around us people respond with a subdued "Kýrios evlogeí" I ask what it means to the waiter serving the coffee. He answers with a emotionless "it means brotherhood"_

 _As i sit contemplating the words i cannot help that feel, that for the death that occurred in this war… some good came out of it as well._


	3. The Grodno Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Resistance game series, these rights belong to Insomniac Games and Sony Computer entertainment, please support the official release. Ya Chimeran *************. The concept for operation "Winter Storm" comes completely from DeathScytheVII.**

 ** _Authors note: Please keep in mind that you should except an update about once every three to four days. This particular update is because i was bored and had the time. Please note that my aim is to be the first Resistance story with over 100k words._**

 ** _Mandea City, Republic of Mandea_**

 _As i sit in the office of the reclamation department of Mandea City, I can't help but think about how well the reclamation of the place going. Amongst Other things the city has a working tramway now. One of the first in reclaimed Europe. Then the secretary call my name and i sit down in front of the man who is Responsible for the whole concept of reclaiming Europe, Koenraad von Danzig._

 _(Me)_ Greetings Mr Von Danzig, I was wondering if you could answer a inform our readers about the UED operation known as "Winter Storm"?

 _(VD)_ ** _Sighs_** _._ Operation Winter Storm was a Brilliant idea, the original concept was based around the assumption of a Russian attack on Poland and Romania, the idea was of a extraordinarily strong series of static defences built along the whole of the border. And I am not talking about just machine gun posts and some barbed wire here. I mean a five layer deep series of trenches, rail guns and a few old Naval Batteries alongside complex concrete bunker formations and artillery positions from the third line back. The idea was that once the initial Russian wave had been dispersed, A large force of well co-ordinated tanks and infantry supported by aircraft and moderate mobile artillery. The basic idea was proposed by Field Marshal Rommel, but it was helped by European Defence Commander Mannerheim and General Patton of your American army. I heard some officers calling it "The Blitzkrieg".

 _(Me)_ So why didn't it work?

 _(VD)_ Well for a start it was assuming the enemy was **Human** , something the Chimera were most decidedly not. It also assumed that the enemy would be using the traditional time honoured Russian tactic of "Throw more men at it" and that the enemy could in fact be demoralised. That was a big part of the plan you see. If we could pierce the lines and get to St Petersburg by the end of the week, maybe old Ivan would give up? The way Manstein described it would be "shock warfare" ( _Grumbles in a pissed off fashion. )_ It didn't go to plan. When the first shells landed in Grodno, we thought, "here we go gents, a nice field of Russian soon to be dead men coming up". We also of course prepared for the inevitable flood of refugees. Our spies in the cities were just waiting to infiltrate the Russian lines, and we had enough munitions to last for three weeks of semi-constant attack. Then of course our spies didn't make any reports. There were no civilians to escort to safety. And most disturbingly, there was no attack. This was only on the first day of course so we didn't think to much of it. Then the attack started, and we wished for that silence back.

 _(Me)_ What was the initial attack like?

 _(VD)_ It was a nightmare. The infantry , those ones we now call the hybrids, just charged over open ground towards us. Which if they had been human might have been a sure failure. Of course they weren't human though. They just overran the first line in less than a hour of fighting. At this point calls for air support started. And they came in quickly. The first strafes were glorious. Thousands of the bastards were just blown to pieces and filled with holes. Then there was a second strafe and thousands more of the blighters were killed as no less than forty planes flew overhead… Then we waited for a third strafe. And sure enough it came. And within twelve seconds we saw dozens of rockets fly in the projected flightpaths of the aircraft. I don't think more than three planes got away from that. This was when the stalkers showed up. About two hundred of them just ran up with the never ending infantry wave and started obliterating the second line. It was chaos. The bloody things could position their guns to fire directly into the trenches and bunkers. The rockets were easily capable of piercing anything up to a Panther and often could do some serious damage to the Tiger II's that we fielded. The only thing we had in the 3rd line that was remotely capable of standing up to the things were those old Churchill tanks. And even then, It was looking bad pretty quickly.

 _(Me)_ So your equipment was inadequate?

 _(VD)_ No, no no. Its just that we had the wrong equipment. Everyone was expecting a war you see. But with the Russians? Everyone thought the Americans or the Japanese or the goddamn Saudi's were a bigger threat than the Russians. Most of our defence that had **Quality** were pulled off to guard those fronts. There was a reason that we only had Churchill's and Panther's that day. _sighs._

Not that it did us much good. In less than a day the entirety of our position had been overrun. We probably could have held longer, maybe saved more men if we had just held our ground but at the time we were focused on retreating to the strong points. Problem is that the Chimera knew that. I remember that at one point a large railway gun was the centre of some resistance. It was firing shell after shell into the horde of hybrids charging at our lines. Then and I remember this clearly, A single shell landed in the area around the gun. And it just fell silent. At first we were thinking "Gas" or that it may have gotten a lucky strike. Of course we now know that it was a spire. Anytime we set up a strong fortified position, a single oversized rocket would fall into the area, and it would go silent. My artillery piece had been obliterated during the first hour of battle so i was riding on a retreating tiger II. I think the flashes of gunfire stopped before we got more than 2km away from the final line.

(Me) so was this the point you joined up with taskforce winter storm?

 _(VD)_ Yes, me and that arsehole tanker Wittman,I believe his name was. He and his crew were the only tank to get out of that battle alive. We travelled to the Warsaw defensive line. To meet up with the counterattacking winter storm force. If i knew then what i know now i don't think I would have joined with the army, I would have kept running all the way to the atlantic.

 _The Head of the Reclamation Project looks nostalgic as he remembers the days from before the war. before he states to me, "thats enough for today. Come back tomorrow and we will talk some more._ _As I leave the office and walk onto the streets of New Mandea, I cannot help but imagine how it used to look before it was attacked by the Chimera. How must it have looked back then? Most certainly it did not look like a fusion of Oriental and European architecture. It must have been an amazing city when it had another name and more than 20,000 people. I believe the locals called it Berlin…_


End file.
